Watch What You Think Around Me
by Hiei's Ice Maiden
Summary: She always told herself he hated her...that she hated him. Yet, more often than not her mind would wander to not so clean thoughts about an extremely fast fire demon and what he could do with those hands... HieixBotan: ONE-SHOT Complete, Warning: Lemon. Revised 3-28-2013


**Watch What You Think Around Me**

**By: Hiei's Ice Maiden**

**One-shot**

**Rated R for explicit lemon.**

* * *

She sighed and looked straight ahead at the open skies. She loved riding on her oar on days like this. The weather was warm, the sun was out but it was just…the right kind of bright. The kind of spring feeling that made you feel warm and protected. She had just flown back from a job Koenma had assigned to her. It was an exhausting one to say the least. It left her drained, however, the beautiful day left her warm-hearted and wanting to do something.

Maybe she would go to Genkai's temple and see if Yukina wanted to go shopping…

With her idea resolved, she flew in the direction of the old spirit master. It felt like it had been so long before she'd made an attempt to spend an extended amount of time with her friends. She needed a vacation.

Having finally arrived at Genkai's, she was not so _warmly_ greeted by a black haze as it sped past her knocking her off her oar. "Oh…damn you Hiei!" Botan muttered as she got up from the ground brushing dirt off her kimono. She could feel his smirk in which case she only inwardly scowled more.

"It's the welcoming committee onna." He walked around her, however still keeping his distance.

The deity huffed. "I was unaware, Hiei, that you would be as kind as to welcome little old me." She smiled as sweetly as she could, knowing it was like poison to Hiei. He scowled. Her smiled dropped to a smirk and she walked around him. She didn't make it far as she was met with another mouthful of dirt. "Hiei!"

"Mock me woman and you'll suffer the consequences." He started to walk away before he felt a large weight on his back before he, himself toppled to the ground. Botan thought she heard him muffle something that sounded like "I'm going to kill you" but couldn't quite make out the words.

"You know, a death threat isn't properly issued from the ground." Bad choice of words. She promptly found herself on her back with the koorime on top of her. And he was _mad_. But she couldn't think about that. All she felt was his hands on her shoulders and his waist and below area on her middle section. She tried to control her reaction, knowing he would sense it. Ehehe...oh dear.

"How many times have I told you…" He lowered his face towards hers, "to keep your mouth shut?!" She almost didn't hear what he said. Her thoughts wandered to what he would do if she just closed the few inches between their lips...

How it would feel to have his hands roam lower than her shoulders. For him to untie her obi and his mouth to trail down her neck to the sensitive spot in-between the juncture of her shoulder and neck. She almost let a moan slip from her full pink lips.

"Onna…?" He was slightly confused. She wasn't trembling in fear as he smelled none. Her scent had spiked the moment he pinned her to the ground. It was intoxicating and foreign at the same time. He couldn't put a finger on what it was.

His voice pulled her out of her thoughts making her turn red. "Oh shit…" His eyes widened even further at her use of language. Those words came from that mouth? She pushed Hiei off of her with as much effort as she could muster and without a word to him except a whispered "I'll be going now", she took off into the temple.

Slamming the door behind her and leaving a confused fire demon behind, she breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the ground. "Botan?" She froze. Damn. Man…she was full of these words today wasn't she? She looked up slowly her blush only deepening instead of going away. It was Kurama. He was looking at her slightly confused. Slightly. Or so he made it seem after he'd sniffed the air and sensed Hiei's confusion outside. He smirked at her, which didn't help her situation at all. "Are you alright?"

She laughed nervously. "I'm fine! What could possibly be wrong on a beautiful day like this?" She stood up. "Is Yukina around here by any chance?" Kurama pointed to the back rooms without taking his eyes off of her. She ran off without question.

How embarrassing! She placed her face in her hands and shook it over and over before turning on the faucet in the bathroom running cold water and splashing it in her face. Ah yes. Cold water. She grumbled at the thought of how she may as well have showered in it for as hot as her body was at Hiei's simple touch. She needed to keep her thoughts under control. She looked at her pale features in the mirror. Violet orbs stared back at her. This was not the first time she had had those thoughts about the fire demon. They just kept flooding into her brain the more she tried _not_ to think about it. Nothing was working.

She walked off to find Yukina, nothing at all resolved. Least of all the burning in her body.

**OoO**

She got back to her apartment late that night. Having spent the whole day with Yukina and Yusuke, then Kuwabara showing up declaring his love for the ice koorime, it was all just so exhausting. She sighed against her door and looked around her small apartment. It was a perfect condo for two. Koenma had bought it for her for her upmost comfort. It was wonderful. Not to mention the only place she could drop her cheery facade.

She walked into the kitchen and started making some tea. It was something that often calmed her. She turned around and leaned against the counter. While the tea was getting ready, she resolved to take a shower.

Walking into the bathroom she started the shower and proceeded to strip, stepping into the bliss of a warm shower. The water ran down her body and her hair danced down her back in waves of blue mist. She moan of appreciation and squeezed out her lavender body wash, smiling as the aroma wafted around her. Her thoughts started to wander again as she moved the lather in her hands down her body.

Hiei was gorgeous. She remembered the first day she noticed. From that day she saw him run up with Yusuke and the time she had missed from not seeing him, just overwhelmed her before they went off to battle Sensui. She sighed contently. The sexual thoughts started to arrive a month or so after the events of the three kings assemble.

She constantly wanted to watch him train, telling Kurama that she was only observing data for Rekai. Something told her Kurama knew better.

She blushed at the thought of Hiei's body appearing and disappearing moments after it had only appeared and slashed a tree clean cut in half. She shivered at the thought of those strong hands and fast legs doing unimaginable things to her. How fast his body was…how fast would he be doing other things, maybe his headband tying her wrists as he relished her body…she blushed even deeper and shook her head. The images this time did not fade as they would before. Instead they became more insistent. Huh…this was new.

**OoO**

He was shocked. His eyes as wide as balloons. What in the world was that woman thinking?!

She was thinking about him…in a way he would never even think the ferry girl's mind would go; for her to think these things, as pure as everyone thought she was; scandalous. He stood in a tree outside her apartment, his jagan eye glowing in the moonlight, headband in his outstretched hand, body quivering at her thoughts.

So this is what spiked her scent earlier that morning at the temple. She was thinking about _him_. Like _that_. She tried to shake the thoughts away and his jagan eye glowed brighter. He kept those images in her head if not mingling his own with hers. His body seemed to move on its own.

He entered her apartment through her window. Now he would have to find her bathroom through the columns of rooms of this blasted apartment. He scowled until he settled for listening to the running water. Smirking he made his way down the hall and past all the bedrooms. He knew he was at the bathroom when he saw steam coming from under the door. He placed his hands on the handle when he heard her soft moan and his movements froze. What was she doing? Thoughts couldn't possibly still be that demanding…could they?

Then he smirked. If she was seeing anything that he was seeing through his jagan, of course they were demanding.

Opening the door, he made sure to do it as softly as possible so as not to alarm her to an intruder. He closed it behind him just as softly and removed his cloak placing it on the sink. Noiselessly he made his way over to the shower towards Botan. She softly moaned his name and curiosity got the better of him. He swiftly pulled the curtain back to face a completely startled deity. No shame.

"H-Hiei…" She breathed removing her left hand from herself. His eyes followed her moves as his groin constricted at the sight. He felt himself instantly harden at her state of undress. He rolled his eyes with a soft groan.

"It doesn't seem fitting for you to do all the work by yourself onna." Hiei smirked and stepped into the shower with her, her eyes still wide, fully clothed and all and pressed his body against hers, sandwiching her in-between himself and the shower wall. "Especially when the object of your thoughts is standing right in front of you." He lowered his lips close to hers, whispering, "More...than willing to oblige." She moaned and looked at him with questioning eyes. "You should watch what you think around me Botan, they could require immediate attention." With that said and her name growled from his lips, he roughly took her lips in his.

She immediately melted into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck as Hiei protruded her body. Swallowing every moan and pant he brought from her lips just from rubbing his body against hers. He settled for just letting her take his shirt off for now.

She moaned at his touch. Everywhere his fingertips moved it left trails of fire on her skin. When he took one full, pert nipple in his mouth she thought she was going to die from wanting him. His left hand was trailing itself down her thigh, making her gasp as he would come close to her womanhood only to move farther away. "Hiei…" She breathed as she almost collapsed from the heat of it all. This was like a dream come true. Her dreams. Wait. He was listening to her thoughts. Damn him…

She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him. He jerked his body against hers and all thoughts flooded from her mind. Her right hand fisted in his hair and pulled it up so she crashed her lips against his. Her left hand moved down to remove the clasps from his pants. She wanted them gone…_now_.

Soon they were both completely naked in her shower. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and lifted her so that their lower regions were barely brushing against each other. She was going insane. He turned the shower off with his foot and stepped out of the shower before proceeding to her bedroom, which he found a lot easier than the bathroom. "Hiei…where are you…?" Her words fell from her mouth when she felt herself on her fluffy sheets. Great…now her sheets were going to be drenched.

Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head back and placed soft kisses on her neck, slightly grazing it with his teeth making her tremble, running his tongue over her pulse, proceeding to rake his teeth over her shoulders. She shivered and shuddered. She couldn't think, she could barely breathe. All she could do was feel what he was doing to her.

Hiei moved his right hand down her shoulder from her hair down her shoulder, making sure to grab her breast before trailing his hand farther down past her flat stomach to the soft pearl in-between her legs. He groaned at the wetness pouring from her heat. He immediately slipped two fingers into her awaiting sheath. She arched into him with a loud gasp. "Oh god…" She'd never felt anything like this before. Hiei continued his lavishing on her neck and breasts as he pumped her fingers in and out of her. He pushed himself against her and she quickly climaxed for the first time.

Oh yes..._this_ was what she wanted.

She breathed hard and shouted softly before her body went limp. Sweat drenched her body. "Hiei." He smirked and flared her up again. She moaned into his mouth as he opened hers and their tongues danced. Hiei positioned himself above her and lifted her butt slightly placing himself at her entrance. She only moaned his name louder. Taking that as his queue, he swiftly plunged into her heated core.

"Oh dear…Hiei!" He filled her completely. He was so large! He pulled out of her slowly only to slowly push himself back into her. It left her shaking with want. "Goddammit Hiei, you and I both know good and well that you can go faster than that." His eyes widened looking into hers, before he smiled and shut her up with a searing kiss to her already bruised lips and his hips thrusting into hers with now in-human speed. Her breast pressed against his chest rubbing against his, creating more friction. The sensations were amazing.

"Ugh…harder." And he did. He gave her a ride that would leave her legs feeling like jell-o in the morning. And he was far from done. She orgasmed again and shook with pleasure. "I...I can't take anymore…" She managed to gasp out. Hiei only smirked. He continued fucking her until she came again and again, the tightness of her walls caused him to come immediately. The intensity of it all caused his youkai to flare and he bit down hard on her left shoulder. She cried out and she felt her body spasm again with pleasure.

He collapsed on top of her and licked the blood drawn wound he caused. "H-Hiei…you…"

"I know." He managed. He'd mated with her. Demons rarely just had sex to have sex. And he'd been watching the deity for a long time anyway. He could only have guessed her thoughts of him mirrored his. If it were against her will, she'd be withering in pain right now. He smiled. "Your mine." He regretted nothing.

She smiled at this and closed her eyes, more than knowing how the demon mating ceremonies worked. "I'm yours…" After what she just experienced…being his and having that for eternity, didn't seem like such a bad thing at all.

"I told you to watch what you thought around me…" It was only a half-hearted attempt at a threat. If her thoughts brought this on more often than not…then she would gladly open her mind to his.

Fin

* * *

**Author Note:** Wow…it's been SO long since I wrote a HieixBotan story. But I've recently started watching the show again, and fell in love with them all over again and started looking up stories to read of the two. Finding a good story with this couple now a days is hard, so I figured I'd write one. There may be more, but I have many things going on. I do hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review, it would be greatly appreciated! (3-28-2013 is the revised addition. I'm planning to write more. Not enough people do still 4 years later. Thank you all for your continued support!)


End file.
